Laharl, the true Death Weapon Meister
by MAO the Oathkeeper
Summary: what happens when Laharl is turned into a prinny and escapes to regain his powers but ends up in Death's city.Now as he meets new people and atempts to enroll in the DWMA death weapon meister academy . This is the story.This i wat truly happened that day


=Prologue=

"Etna take care of the castle for me" and so our little protagonist sacrifices his life in exchange for Flonne's. In which Laharl turns into one of the prinnies and just like the rest he has go through with all the hard labor just to atone for his sins.

=Overlords Castle=(note:4 year time skip)

"OK Laharl time for you to do my laundryyy" as of now Laharl is hiding from Etna behind the Overlords throne. " come out, come out, where ever you are, you little disrespectful bastard" Laharl, getting ready to crap himself, decides to make a break to his room and succeeds even though etna caught his movement.

So right now he is hiding in his bed when Etna says, "now I know you don't want to go through with this, I mean I'm pretty sure you don't want me to almost shoot you again" Laharl is just about to crap himself as he remembers that a prinny getting either shot or thrown will cause it to explode. And so he decides to give up.

"OK, ok I guess you got me didn't ya Etna" and then Etna laughs and says "well if by got you mean capture a prinny who wet his pants, then yes I got ya" Laharl gets pissed and says "well you know what, I wouldn't be talking Ms. Flat chest"

Etna stops laughing and says " I'm not sure if you noticed or not but I'm practically your master now so I'll forgive for a tiny insult like that but next time you might not be so lucky"

=The Next Day=

" Hey Laharl you done with my laundry yet? What the? Who the hell said you can sleep at a time like this" Laharl gets up instantly knowing what might happen if she gets mad. And so he says. " well what's wrong the laundry is almost done what are you in such a hurry for?"

Etna smacks him across the floor and says. " you freaken moron I thought I told that prinny to tell you that I was invited to a party for the most beautiful ladies, and I beauty queen Etna , will win the grand prize for the most hottest overlord in the universe"

Laharl starts laughing and thinks. "yeah right. Like a flat chested girl like her would become the Winner of a beauty pageant, she can hardly even get a boyfriend without eliminating the competition. That would explain why some of the cool guys haven't been around lately, I wonder"

"HEY!!! Laharl are you even listening" Laharl snaps out of it and says "uh yeah, yeah sure I'm paying atention" Etna calms down and says "really then what did I just say?" then Laharl cluelessly says. "well uuhhh" And BBBAAMM!!! Etna socks him through the ceiling and 10mins later he finally makes it back down but as for his condition well you get the picture.

=The Gate keeper=

Anyway so as of now Laharl is trying to escape the Neather World as soon as posible, and the gate keeper is his only hope to survival, well mostly from hard labor. So he reaches the gate keeper undetected by that lunatic/Nutcase Etna and says. " Hurry this is an emergency I need to get out of this place please, take me anywhere but here then make sure nobody gets through that gate until I'm reurned to my normal form"

The gate keeper laughing at the thought of being asked for help by a worthless prinny, but then notices the scarf around his neck and decides that it might not be safe for Laharl to remain in the neatherworld as a prinny because if he doesn't return to his normal form then even the gatekeeper will ve stuck doing Etna's dishes for centuries.

And so the gatekeeper says " ok but you better hurry before Etna's lifelong laziness gets any worse, and by worse I mean before It gets to the point in which even her best friends are cleaning up her bedroom, I mean have you ever been in that place, I've never seen so many flatchested bras before, maybe for her next birthday someody will get her a freaken implant appointment.

"ok where do you want to go" Lahrl sighs in relief but quickly tenses up at the sound of Etna's voice. "I don't care, anywhere will Etna can't find me."

(and that's the end of the first chapter, review and let me know what you think and if you like please spread the word, if you don't like or understand then you haven't learned anything yet. I will continue to write depending on what you all think and it does not count for you darkvizardking69. Nah I'm kidding you can leave one too OK doods, Ja-Ne)


End file.
